Dragon Ball SF
Dragon Ball SF ( SF; Doragon Boru SF; Meaning Strongest Fighter) is a sequel to Dragon Ball GT, whose material is created by Nikon23 as a manga serving as a continuation to Akira Toriyama's manga and anime of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and Toei Animation Anime only Dragon Ball GT. 'History:' After the ending of Dragon Ball GT in 2003 on Toonami in the USA, Nikon23 decided to create a continuation to the Dragon Ball Anime Series. The events within Dragon Ball SF takes place 7 years after Dragon Ball GT, within the 100 year gap witnessed in the TV Special "Dragon Ball GT: A Hero Legacy and the before the last half of Dragon Ball GT Episode #64 "Until We Meet Again". Focusing on the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division Grand Finals between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. 'Plot:' The series continues the adventures of Goku and the Z Fighters as they defend the Earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters including more Saiyans, the Tritekians, a new generation of Androids, The Race of Hera, and nearly indestructible Magical Creatures. While Dragon Ball GT was focused on Goku and most of the Z Fighters, Dragon Ball SF is a continuation of Goku's battle to uphold the peace throughout the universe along with his fellow companions including focusing on the the next generation of Z Fighters as they mature and grow in strength and appearance. Sagas: Generation Saga''' (Chapter 1 - 12) ' '32nd World Tournament Saga' (Chapter 13 - 33) '''Nikon Saga '(Chapter 34 - 48) Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga '(Chapter 49 - 72) '''Cobra Saga '(Chapter 73 - 96) 'General Copper Saga '(Chapter 97 - 114) 'Android 22 Saga '(Chapter 115 - 129) 'Super Android 22 Saga '(Chapter 130 - 153) '36th World Tournament Saga '(Chapter 154 and On going) '''Malvoc Saga Ark Saga Super Ark Saga Ultimate Ark Saga Ark Jr Saga 'Z Fighters:' Members: *Goku - Gohan - Vegeta - Piccolo - Krillin - Yamcha - Tien Shinhan - Chaiotzu - Yajirobe - Android 16 - Android 17 - Android 18 -Trunks - Goten - Videl - Majin Buu - Tarble - Uub - Pan - Gail - Gochan - Buma - Rohan - Kami Jr. - Kaiyo - Yincha - Raion Shinhan - Z - Sora - Jin - Hyo - Gotan - Jade Shinhan - Gochi -Kira Fusion Counterparts: *Future Goku - Future Gohan - Future Vegeta - Future Piccolo - Future Krillin - Future Yamcha - Future Tien Shinhan - Future Chiaotzu - Future Yajirobe - Future Android 16 - Future Android 19 - Future Trunks - Future Jin - Future Videl - Future Tarble - Future Uub - Future Pan Fused Members: *Gogeta - Vegito - Gotenks - Buchan - Tiencha - Gogehan - Vegetunks Supporters and Allies: *Chi-Chi - Ox King - Hercule - Valese - Yali - Cheif Briggs - Pearl - Bulma - Marron - Saki - Bulla - Kin - May - Karin - Master Roshi -Oolong (Nikon23)Turtle - Oolong - Puar - Aya - Launch - Gure - Giru - Korin - Dende - Mr. Popo - King Kai - Kibito Kai - Old Kai - Whis - Bills - Sugoro - Shusugoro - Morri - Vardo - Kola - Karoc - Trapa - Karten - Kijo - Kyo - Faye - Janet Eternal Dragons: *Shenron - Porunga - Ultimate Shenron - Black Smoke Shenron - Ultimate Porunga Series Villains: *Nikon - Turles - Mass - Racho - Kargar - Rogen - Rose - Torten - Shinjar - Comet - General Gunam - King Cobra - Cobra - Android 22 - Android 23 - Android 24 - Android 25 - Android 26 - Android 27 - Battle Droid - Sett - Malvoc - Riku - Raku - Diz - Daz - Nejin - Burst - Seige - Tank - Ark - Ark Jr. Dragon Ball GT Movie: King Proton ''' Dragon Ball SF Movies: 1. '''The White Star Dragon Balls 2. Area's Invasion 3. Fusion Vs. Fusion 4. Modarc: The Warrior Of Destruction 5. Modarc: The Return 6. Modarc's Last Stand Dragon Ball SF Special: 1. The After Future Of Trunks Movie Villains and Other Characters: *King Proton - Canon - Zuru - Zang - Zor - Lord Slug - Rola - Bagge Video Games: *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout Rebirth Timelines and Etc. *Dragon Ball Timeline *Alternate Timeline *Family Trees Trivia: *Dragon Ball SF introduces a new branch of Super Saiyan known as Super Saiyan 5. *in Dragon Bal SF, another Super Saiyan God is also created. *The Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball GT takes place ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT takes place five years after Dragon Ball Z. Ignoring the mistake that Funimation has made in its Original English dub, Dragon Ball SF follows the original Japanese timeline instead. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23